Meow
this is a fanmade legendary fakemon. it will not be in the game unless i get picked meow the meow is a legendary pokemon. element:the meow can be any element depending on wich form it is in. type: the cat fakemon ability:transform physiology the meow is a white colored cat like fakemon.(this is normal form) it has big triangular ears and big blue eyes. its head is round. its mouth is exactly like a cats mouth. it has small fangs sticking out of the side of the mouth. its body is long and muscular and has long legs.the fur on it is long and fluffy.it has six toes on each foot with long sharp claws. it has a long tail. when in dark form it is black with red eyes.when in grass form it has grass and leaves sticking out of its fur and it has brown claws and green eyes. when in fire form it is orange with flames all over it with a flame on its tail with orange eyes.when in water form its tail turns into a fin and is blue with dark blue eyes.when in rock form it is gray with no fur or tail and is rocky to the touch.its eyes are gray.in ground form it is brown with dirt covering it.it has brown eyes. in electric form it is yellow with brown stripes with a thunderbolt tail and yellow claws. in ghost form it is purple with no feet.instead it has a purple cloud it lays on and floats around on.in steel form it is light gray with gray eyes.in dragon form it is dark purple with scaly skin and scaly wings and black eyes.in poison form it is light purple and has purple eyes.in bug form it is very small and has buglike wings and is green with green eyes.in ice form it light blue with shards of ice on it and has blue eyes. in fighting form it is red and stands on two legs and has big fists with a small short tail rolled into a swirl.it has red eyes.in flying form it is white and has clouds on it.it has cloudlike wings and has no pupils.in psychic form it is pink with pink eyes anf floats around holding a spoon. 'gender differences' the meow is always female and there is only one meow. special abilities the meow can transform into anything it wants and can use any move it wants.it can create entire worlds and dimensions and can create mirage pokemon.it can levitate in any form.it can become invisible at will and can control other pokemon and people.it thinks like a person. behavior the meow is usually calm but when angered it can go out of control an destroy whole dimensions.it enjoys piano music and can be calmed by playing one near it. habitat it lives in a dimension it created itself. diet it does not eat unless fed. data it once made a clone of itself and then created the dimensions.it then made its own dimension but returns to our dimension every million years for one month to help people and pokemon.its dimension protects it from evil.evil weakens it and it can die from to much evil.its clone rules the dark dimension. made by dark meow. Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Rock Type Category:Water Type Category:Bug Type Category:Grass Type Category:Ground Type Category:Fire Type Category:Flying Type Category:Fighting Type Category:Psychic Type Category:Steel Type Category:Dark Type Category:Dragon Type Category:Normal Type Category:Electric Type Category:Poison Type Category:Ice Type Category:Fairy Type